Penguin (Arkhamverse)
The Penguin (Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot) is a prominently featured character in Batman: Arkham City. He is the leader of one of the three main criminal gangs in the Arkham City prison and is involved in a turf war against The Joker and Two-Face. Personality A brutal and sadistic crime lord, Oswald Cobblepot funds much of the Gotham City underworld's criminal operations as one of its biggest black market manufacturers. Directing his affairs from the Iceberg Lounge, Oswald was seen as a reputable business man to the people of Gotham, but was a sadistic, mass murdering gang leader in reality. After refusing to leave his base of operations when Arkham City was being constructed around it, Oswald stayed within the prison compound and built up his forces to become one of the ruling elites on the streets, determined to keep anyone from taking over his turf and claim the rest of Arkham City for his own. Biography When Bruce Wayne is imprisoned within Arkham City for leading a protest against the city, the Penguin and his gang is among the first of the criminals to greet him. Desiring revenge against Wayne for his family, the Cobblepots, being ruined, he takes out some brass knuckles to beat him up. Although he managed to land a blow on Wayne, Wayne managed to grab his hand while he was preparing a second blow and bend it around, breaking it. Penguin then has his gang kill Wayne, but he defeats them with ease, also breaking his handcuffs in the process. Later, the Penguin managed to capture Mr. Freeze and steal his suit, as well as lock Freeze himself in a museum display stand resembling Hawaii in the War Room, locking Freeze's suit in the Armory, and using Freeze's Ice Gun for himself. In addition, he also had captured 10 undercover cops from Precinct 13 and held them hostage, frequently torturing them within the Iceberg Lounge. Eventually, Batman, trying to locate Mr. Freeze so he could gain a cure for the Titan poison that he was infected with by the Joker, managed to encounter Penguin, who mercilessly executed one of the cops, Officer Best. After a failed attempt at getting Batman to surrender and become a part of his collection, he then has some inmates attempt to kill Batman as their initiation. Batman defeats all of them with ease, so he unveils his big guns: more specifically, a henchman he injected with the TITAN formula. After Batman managed to defeat the minion, Penguin escaped in the chaos back to the Iceberg Lounge. One of the cops he held hostage, Forrester, also managed to escape Penguin, but he wasn't able to get to the exit before Penguin froze him with Mr. Freeze's Ice Gun. He also released a shark in the frozen pool of water known as Tiny, which he also used to deal with several "problems." He then ordered his minions to guard the other cops, with the threat of killing them should they fail to do so. Eventually, Batman, after saving more of the cops, proceeded to the Iceberg Lounge, where Penguin taunted Batman with the intention of torturing Dennis by freezing one of his hands as well as declaring his intention of shattering the frozen hand with a hammer. Batman manages to arrive in time, but Penguin forced him to retreat due to his use of the Ice Gun. Batman eventually returned, but, thanks to Batman learning the override code for the Ice Gun, the gun failed to fire on Batman, resulting in Batman decking Penguin off the iceberg monument. Penguin tried to talk his way out of his predicament, but when Batman implied that he wasn't simply going to let him go scot-free, Penguin then destroyed the iceberg monument with a remote-controlled detonator, dropping Batman to a room below the lounge, with Penguin declaring that Batman brought it upon himself. He activated an entity that he discovered under the lounge presumably before Arkham City was even established, Solomon Grundy, and forces Batman to fight him. After Batman manages to shut Grundy down for good, Penguin eventually is forced to fight Batman himself with a grenade launcher, but is easily defeated. Batman then delivers Penguin to Mr. Freeze. who step on Penguin's already broken hand. Batman tells him to stop hurting Penguin and focus on the cure. So Mr. Freeze places Penguin within one of his own display cases, the one he had reserved for Bruce Wayne. Catwoman can speak to Penguin inside the display case. She asks him what he's supposed to be in the exhibit. Penguin rudely tells her to "piss off". Offended, Catwoman warns him against talking like that to her again before leaving. Penguin immediately apologizes out of cowardice. When Protocol 10 began, Penguin's museum was targeted for destruction, but it withstood the missile attack with Penguin still safe inside. When Two-Face and his gang took control of the museum, Penguin hid behind the display in the display case to avoid being spotted by Dent. If Batman returns to speak with him, Penguin denies his cowardice. purposes. Category:Batman Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Leader Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arena Masters Category:Torturer Category:Rivals Category:Hammerer Category:Gunmen Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Mass Murderer Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Business Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:Bombers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cheater